Special Poperations
Special Poperations is the final upgrade of Path 2 for the Heli Pilot in BTD6. Alongside making its own crate ability give twice as many cash/lives, it also adds another ability that drops one temporary "Marine" monkey in-game upon activation which shoots like a fast-shooting Super Monkey with limited range that pops 6 layers per shot and has 30 pierce per dart. The Marine can also pop Camo and Leads, making it effective against most Bloon types. Special Poperations also greatly increase the Heli Pilot's movement speed, making it the fastest aircraft-based tower. It costs $25,500 on Easy, $30,000 on Medium, $32,400 on Hard and $36,000 on Impoppable. Appearance The main Heli Pilot becomes of a darker shade, and has added a logo with an electric symbol to its side. In the upgrade picture, it is revealed that the Special Poperations deploys towers using a rope from the Heli Pilot. In the artwork, the Marine is shown to be grabbing onto the rope and shooting. When placed down and selected, the monkey's image is standing and shooting normally. On the field, the Marine fires red coloured darts. The new Marine Ability's logo is a recoloured version of the head and rifle of the Elite Sniper. Abilities Marine Ability Upon activation, the Special Poperations Chinook will deploy the Marine near the closest land spot relative to the Special Poperations Chinook. The Marine lasts for 30 seconds and has a 40-second cooldown. The Marine has 6 damage and 30 pierce, and attacks 20 times a second. The Marine is also affected by the Faster Firing upgrade, making it a better crosspath than top path if considering maximum efficiency. Supply Crate Ability Upon activation, the Special Poperations Chinook will drop a crate of cash or lives, alternating between them for each activation. These crates give more cash and lives than the previous iteration (specifically 2x more cash, from $2000-$4000, and 2x more lives, from 100-150 lives), but the cooldown remains the same. Pickup Tower Ability Upon activation, the screen will change to show what towers can be moved, with targets on towers that can be moved. Selecting a moveable tower will allow the player to reposition the tower. After repositioning a tower, the Special Poperations Chinook will move to the tower, pick up the tower, move to the new position, then drop the tower. The ability remains unchanged from the previous iteration. The list of towers that cannot be moved remains the same: *All Banana Farms *All Monkey Villages *Sun Temples and the True Sun God *Aircraft Carriers and the Carrier Flagship *All temporary towers *Monkey Ace landing pads *Heli Pilot landing pads Version History (BTD6) ;TBA Cooldown for Marine decreased (50s --> 40s) ;12.0 Special Poperations' Marine is no longer affected by Alchemist buffs. Special Poperations' Marine now consumes 0 footprint. Gallery 1616170689_preview_BloonsTD6_2019-01-05_22-55-23.png|Special Poperations helicopter 1616170689_preview_BloonsTD6_2019-01-05_22-55-10.png|Marine monkey spawn from the ability. Allofpoperation.png|The abilities, the Chinook, and the helicopter pad. Marinescreen.png|Marine shooting on screen 8DFA9E10-9881-4DD4-8C0B-A2A1A5A6A86C.jpeg|Many cash crates spawned while testing resetting abilities in Sandbox Mode Trivia *The upgrade icon resembles the Elite Defender upgrade for the Sniper Monkey. *This upgrade has the most number of different abilities per tower, with three different abilities for the same tower, with two abilities coming from the Support Chinook. **As of version 7.0, this is now tied with Ezili and Adora. *"Poperations" is a portmanteau of "pop" and "operations." *"Special operations" is a term meaning military enforcement by special military forces. Category:Bloons TD 6 Category:Heli Pilot Category:Path 2 Upgrades Category:Upgrades Category:Final Upgrades Category:Special Abilities Category:BTD6 Tier 5 Upgrades